


Rise Up [Podfic]

by Carpe_History



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Duelling, Hux Backstory, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and for that im very sorry, basically this is going to be one big mess of ust, emperor hux: origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of Rise Up.</p>
<p>Major Hux thought that being selected as General Whit's aide-de-camp was the best thing that could possibly happen to him. It positioned him exactly where he needed to be to continue to advance, at the right hand of the commander of the First Order's forces, and with his burgeoning plans for the Starkiller weapon, he's sure it won't be long before he impresses the Supreme Leader enough to earn a spot in the First Order's High Command.</p>
<p>He did not count on Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308407) by [NoirSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird). 



I hope you guys enjoy Rise Up from NiorSongBird. I had a lot of fun recording it. 

 

 

[Rise Up ](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/kdd5kq9ksjgj4/Rise_Up)


End file.
